


A Day Off

by DontWantToSayGoodbye



Category: God's Own Country, God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Day Off, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex, Smut, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontWantToSayGoodbye/pseuds/DontWantToSayGoodbye
Summary: Nothing but smut, well maybe some romance too, but lots of smut.  Post-Canon story, the majority takes place over a 24 hour period.  Title says what it is about.  Mainly from Johnny's POV, but a switch to Gheorghe's POV for a short part.  Venturing away from what I normally write but with these two it just seemed to flow...I do not own these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.





	A Day Off

Johnny liked to ride cock, he only ever really realised it after he met Gheorghe, but fuck did he ever like to ride cock.

\-----

Johnny and Gheorghe had been together as a couple for a little over 3 years if you started from when Gheorghe came back from Scotland, which was Johnny’s reference point. He never wanted to think about the time before, what had happened, what had caused Gheorghe to leave to Scotland, and the week before that had its beautiful, tender moments, but again, Johnny felt uncomfortable and embarrassed by these, sort of felt like he had never learnt anything at school, made him feel small.

Johnny had come a long way in these three years, he felt more like a man now as opposed to a man-child, which he knew he had been for many years. No one was perfect Johnny knew, including himself, but he could feel proud about the man he had become, and with good reason.

Johnny and Gheorghe had gotten married around mid-summer of the 2nd year they had been together, and this year was their first wedding anniversary, though that sounded wrong...marriage anniversary...that sounded better as there had never been a wedding in the traditional sense. Neither man thought much of the approaching day, was just not their way. They had learned to communicate better with each other, to show some emotions, to understand one another, but essentially both still were the men they were before, and large outward shows of emotion just did not happen.

So nothing much was thought about to mark or celebrate the milestone, that was until Deirdre, one day over breakfast, made a suggestion that maybe the boys could take a half day off and visit Bradford. She could take care of the beasts, as long as everything else was up to date one day could not hurt. She suggested they could leave after lunch, have dinner there, maybe go to a movie or have a few drinks in a pub, Johnny could show Gheorghe around, stay overnight and be back at the farm late the next morning. Johnny and Gheorghe did very little travelling, except for work related to the farm, or trips to take Johnny’s dad to the doctor or therapy. Gheorghe had only been to Bradford three times - twice to fill out paperwork, for his permit to stay in the UK and for their application to get married, and once the day they were married, which had also included a stop for a pint at a pub nearby the registry office. So Gheorghe really did know nothing about the closest city to them, which made it a good suggestion. 

They both squirmed at the idea, shifting uncomfortably, protesting that it was too much for Nan to handle...What if something happened to Martin?...You have a cell phone...What if something happens to you?...Nothing will happen to me. It took Deirdre a bit to convince them but they finally agreed, and that was when she said, “Well, it is a special occasion coming up, so you might as well have some enjoyment.”

Gheorghe looked at Johnny perplexed, and Johnny shrugged for a moment, but then smiled and knocked his knee under the table against Gheorghe’s.

“Ta, Nan, very kind of you,” Johnny said looking towards her.

She just nodded her head. The lights seemed to have clicked in Gheorghe’s head at about the same time, as a wide smile formed across his mouth, and a slight blush crossed his face. It took a lot to make Gheorghe blush, Johnny could be triggered much easier, but Gheorghe, that was another story, but for some reason whenever Deirdre made any sort of reference towards them as a couple that seemed to do the trick and Gheorghe blushed. Johnny knew Gheorghe had no idea why, it just did.

“Thank you, Deirdre. I will look forward to seeing the city, and we will have our cell phones with us the whole time, so you can call for any reason.” Gheorghe followed up.

\-----

Johnny and Gheorghe had never contemplated an overnight in Bradford or even a short trip anywhere for that matter, and as the date approached they both started to feel a bit giddy about it. They had booked a room at The Jurys Inn Hotel in Bradford that was near the city centre. They planned to go on a Saturday, so the cheaper weekend rates applied, which helped ease some of their guilt for spending money they felt they did not have.

Johnny also knew that part of their giddiness was because this would be the first time, in who knew how long, that they were actually going to be alone for a while, and by alone he knew they both meant alone to have sex, to do as they wished with each other, to act like two men with each other as opposed to two mice who could not make a peep. Having sex in your family home with your father and Nan just down the hallway had its challenges, and while Johnny and Gheorghe had sort of figured it out, the thought of the freedom of their own hotel room, well...it did make the blood boil, but in a very good way.

The day finally arrived, and the dawn broke clear and bright, on the cooler side, but that was fine with them both. Morning chores were finished, a few last minute details checked, and then after much fretting with Nan about cell numbers, hotel numbers in case the cell numbers did not work, where the extra feed was located, etc., she finally barked, “I have survived this long in life and do not need two young lads telling me what to do, so please be off will ya,” and they were on their way.

They arrived at the hotel after leaving the car at the public car park nearby. The reservation was under Johnny’s name so he went to check-in. Gheorghe hung back in the lobby. Johnny knew that Gheorghe still felt a bit uncomfortable when out and about, it had nothing to do with him or them being gay, but more to do with him being a foreigner from Romania, and not one dressed as a tourist. They both knew there were some people who still had problems with that, sadly.

“Your reservation is for a room with a queen bed, is that still OK?” the clerk at the check-in counter asked.

“Aye, that is fine,” Johnny replied.

“One night, two people,” she said not looking up from the computer she was typing details into.

“Aye.”

“We need you to just fill this out, and also the other guest,” she stated looking quizzically around the lobby area.

“Gheorghe,” Johnny called back, “they need you to fill out some form here, like.”

“Oh,” the attendant said. “Yes, please just fill these details out at the top and don’t bother with the bottom,” she continued when Gheorghe arrived at the counter.

“That all right now?” Johnny inquired pushing the form back across the counter to her a moment later.

“Yes, that is fine. Here are your room keys, 4th floor, room 415, lifts are over there to the left, and you gentleman have a wonderful stay with us,” the clerk closed with a big smile across her face. Johnny felt it was genuine, but did sense that she seemed besotted with the idea that they were a couple, as if she was about to blurt out, “How cute is this.”

\-----

They arrived at the room, and when they unlocked the door they entered a large spacious accommodation. All the normal amenities of a nice hotel were present. They dropped their bags on a bench at the end of the bed, really just a small duffle bag each, and looked around.

“This is nice,” stated Johnny.

“Come look at this,” Gheorghe countered with his upper torso leaning halfway into the bathroom.

Johnny quickly came over and looked into the modern, brightly lit, clean bathroom. He saw that Gheorghe was looking at the fairly large walk in shower with a look of wonder in his eyes. The bath at home worked fine but it had been a long time since either of them had had a nice long hot shower. 

“Wow,” was all that Johnny could say.

They were still in their morning work clothes per say, not their coveralls, but their jeans and t-shirts that they usually wore underneath. They were not necessarily dirty, the clothes nor themselves, but as they had brought clean clothes for going out in Bradford, Johnny suggested that they might as well take a shower now. Gheorghe readily agreed.

After a peck on the lips, clothes were quickly tossed and Johnny followed Gheorghe into the bathroom. Gheorghe walked to the mirror and leaned in looking at his face. He put his hand towards one side of his forehead and seemed to be looking intently at something. Johnny came up behind him and gave him a soft tap on one ass cheek, and leaning towards Gheorghe’s ear that was not being blocked by a raised arm, he whispered in a hoarse voice, “Turn around, I want to smell you.”

Johnny had caught the site of Gheorghe’s armpit in his reflection in the mirror, and already his mind was wandering and his cock was stiffening. Gheorghe turned around looping one arm around Johnny’s waist, and pulling him in closer, he then took the hand that had been on his forehead and moved it to the back of his head, fully exposing his armpit on that side. Johnny moved his face closely in and took a deep breath, then sticking his tongue out took a long lick up Gheorghe’s armpit. He moaned as he moved back and felt Gheorghe’s cock stiffening against his nearly fully erect cock. Gheorghe brought his arm down and wrapped it around Johnny’s upper back and they fell into a deep passionate kiss. Tongues explored mouths, and lips pushed into teeth as small groans of pleasure escaped. Rutting against each other, their hands explored areas that they already knew but still wanted to return to again. Gheorghe finally pulled away, saying that they would never make it to the shower at this rate. Johnny chuckled and moved away to turn on the shower, testing the water with his hand until it was nice and warm. Johnny moved into the shower first with Gheorghe right behind him. It was a large open shower, so there was plenty of space, but they had to share the one shower head.

“Wan'ta wash my back?” asked Johnny.

Gheorghe reached for the soap, which he had quickly torn the wrapper off of before he had entered the shower, and lathering up his hands, started to rub them all over Johnny’s back, kneading into the tense muscles, and causing Johnny to sigh. Gheorghe slowly worked down his back, the thick lather running slowly down ahead of him, sliding over Johnny’s firm butt cheeks and down his ass crack. When Gheorghe reached Johnny’s ass he took both ass cheeks in his hands and squeezed them gently but firmly. He then took one hand and sliding it towards the centre ran it down between Johnny’s ass cheeks, lingering for a second near his hole, which made Johnny shudder and moan at the same time. As the water from the shower head, which was behind Gheorghe, washed away the soap on Johnny’s back, Gheorghe crouched down behind Johnny and taking his two hands spread Johnny’s ass cheeks apart. Gheorghe leant in and with his tongue took a long swipe from just below Johnny’s asshole all the way up to the top of his ass crack. Johnny slithered in pleasure and exhaled a loud, “Fuck.” Using his knees to push Johnny’s legs further part, Gheorghe started to work his tongue on Johnny’s hole, sending spasms of pleasure up the countless nerve endings that resided there. Johnny could not help himself pushing back into Gheorghe’s face and probing tongue. This, with the sensation of Gheorghe’s wet beard scratching each butt cheek, was about as much as he thought he could handle without passing out. Gheorghe’s tongue continued to dart around his hole, at times pushing into its quivering opening. Johnny felt Gheorghe’s movements get more rapid and intense, and as he looked down between his legs he could see Gheorghe’s cock hard and at full attention...just the way Johnny liked it. To keep control of the situation, Johnny took a deep breath, exclaimed “Whoa,” and flipped himself around leaving Gheorghe squatted down in front of him.

“Get up,” Johnny commanded.

“No, I like the view here,” Gheorghe replied looking up with a smirk on his lips, his face a few inches from Johnny’s throbbing cock.

“Nah, nah, it's my turn,” Johnny countered, leaning down and pulling Gheorghe up.

Johnny grabbed the soap, and started to lather it up on Gheorghe’s chest, swirling the suds with his dark chest hairs. He worked up towards Gheorghe’s shoulders, massaging them as he went. Gheorghe closed his eyes and Johnny felt his shoulders relax, and watched his cock lose some of its perkiness. Johnny was far from worried, and was actually just glad to see Gheorghe relaxing. He worked down Gheorghe’s upper arms, then returned to his chest, and to snap Gheorghe back to reality, gave one of his nipples a quick squeeze with his free hand. This caused Gheorghe’s eyes to pop widely open for a second before they fell back into a narrow gaze, as he exclaimed “Fuck,” in a deep, longing filled voice.

Johnny now worked downward towards Gheorghe’s stomach and treasure trail that lead to the nice bush of hair above his cock. Crouching down as Gheorghe had just did, he continued to lather up the soap and rubbed around Gheorghe’s pubic area, occasionally grazing his cock, which had quickly regained attention. He took Gheorghe’s sack and massaged it with his soapy hands, pushing one hand backwards between Gheorghe's legs up towards his hole. Gheorghe’s breathing got shallower and quicker. Johnny tossed the soap aside and let the water coming down from behind Gheorghe wash away the suds, Johnny’s hands acting like a washcloth to hasten the departure. Cupping his hands around Gheorghe’s balls and using the other hand to gently pull his erect cock downward, Johnny opened his mouth and let the tip of Gheorghe’s now extremely hard cock enter his mouth. Gheorghe grabbed Johnny’s shoulders with both hands as if to steady himself from falling. Johnny heard Gheorghe moan as his hips involuntarily moved forward pushing his cock deeper into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny opened his mouth wider to take it in. The feeling of Gheorghe’s throbbing cock, that seemed to be expanded beyond its capacity, entering his mouth, nearly caused Johnny to lose his load right there and then. Regaining his composure, Johnny took Gheorghe by the hips and started to suck greedily on his cock, taking it in as deep as he could. His tongue swirled around the tip, causing Gheorghe to push back slightly on Johnny’s shoulders while at the same time thrusting forward into Johnny’s mouth, as if begging him to stop but being unable to let him. Johnny felt the pressure build in Gheorghe’s cock, his balls rise, and his hands tighten their grip on his shoulders, so he released him from his mouth and stood up, and smirking at Gheorghe’s dazed face said, “Not yet.”

After a quick rinse to make sure all the soap was off, they exited the shower and towelled down with the clean white soft towels.

“This place must a' been renovated, everything looks new, “ Johnny commented.

Gheorghe, still in a slightly dazed state, and still sporting a relatively strong erection, half responded, “I guess so.”

Towel dry, Johnny sauntered out to their bedroom, and turning around said, “Should we get dressed and head out?” the same smirk on his face, and now also in his voice.

“Fuck,” Gheorghe, standing in the bathroom doorway, said looking down at his hard cock.

Gheorghe marched towards Johnny and pushing him backwards, landed on top of him on the bed, and stated, “This is better idea, no?” as he grabbed Johnny’s cock.

Johnny growled at the touch but did nothing to stop it, adding, “Aye, I want to go for a ride.”

Gheorghe rolled over taking Johnny with him, so that now Johnny was on top. They fell into a deep passionate kiss that left their lips feeling raw. Johnny moved down to Gheorghe’s neck and kissed, licked and sucked all around. Inching his way down, he reached Gheorghe’s nipples and swirling his tongue around one, which caused it to stiffen, he squeezed the other one between two fingers . Gheorghe wreathed in pleasure, moaning and biting his bottom lip as Johnny worked his nipples. Johnny knew this was one of the most sensitive parts of Gheorghe’s body. Johnny felt Gheorghe’s cock pulsating as it became more and more engorged. This was his objective.

Johnny then reached over towards the end of the bed, and tried to grab his duffle bag but in the process nearly toppled it off the bench. Finally he was able to grab a corner in his hands and he yanked it towards him. Gheorghe growled lowly as Johnny slithered around on top of him. Johnny quickly unzipped the bag and fumbled around inside until he found what he was looking for. Pushing the bag off the bed to the ground where it made a loud thud, Johnny worked his way back up Gheorghe’s body and sat up, straddling him just above his pelvic bone. Johnny could feel Gheorghe’s hard cock thumbing up and down on the lower part of his ass crack, and he could not help himself from flashing a sly smile at Gheorghe. Flipping open the bottle he had found in his bag, he squirted some of the contents into his hand and reach around his back and slathered his ass crack with it, pushing as high up into his hole as possible, he then took his hand and quickly wrapped it around Gheorghe’s cock and gave it a few quick rubs up and down, which caused Gheorghe to buck upwards and take a deep breath.

“Steady there, Johnny Boy's here,” Johnny purred rubbing his other hand across Gheorghe’s chest as if to calm him down.

Johnny raised himself up from his knees and inching a little backwards, slowly lowered himself down, using the hand behind his back to hold the target in place. He felt Gheorghe’s hot cock slide between his ass cheeks and felt his own heart start to race in anticipation. Finally he felt the tip at his asshole and he took a deep breath, and pressed onward with a slight push, and felt the head of Gheorghe’s cock break through the tight muscles around his hole. Johnny let out his breath and held the position for a few seconds, letting his body get adjusted and his muscles relax a bit. He then continued to move down, taking Gheorghe’s cock slowly into him.

“Take it all in, my man,” Gheorghe encouraged, as he held Johnny’s hips.

Johnny continued moving downwards until he was sitting on Gheorghe’s lap, Gheorghe’s cock imbedded deep inside him. Johnny let out a deep sigh and groaned, “Fuck that feels good.”

After a few moments Johnny started to move upwards and then back down, riding Gheorghe’s cock. The pleasure of the motion enveloped them both and their bodies started to move in sync. They had done this before, many times before, but the freedom of the space enhanced the pleasure for them both, and they slowly became more verbal, as a litany of “Fucks,” and moans started to fill the room. Johnny started to come down hard on Gheorghe’s dick, pushing him deeper inside, and rubbing that sweet spot that made Johnny’s pulse race faster. They both broke out in a sweat, the light coming from the window to the side of the bed glistened against the drops forming on Gheorghe’s hairy chest and stomach, and Gheorghe’s hands slid at times from the sweat running down Johnny’s body, forcing him to grip tighter.

Johnny knew they were both getting close, and he knew the trigger point. As the rhythm accelerated and their breathing became more laboured and heavy, Johnny reached forward and with both hands grabbed Gheorghe’s hard nipples and gave them both a sharp pinch and twist. Gheorghe instantly bucked, and yelped a deep extended “Fuuuuck”, as he emptied his load deep into Johnny. Johnny could not help but grin as he watched his man climax, the sheer look of pleasure that crashed across Gheorghe’s body nearly enough to cause him to cum himself.

Johnny felt the warm sensation deep in his ass as Gheorghe emptied his seed inside him, felt his pulsating cock ejaculating over and over, until it started to slow down. Gheorghe’s heavy breathing slowed and he gazed hazily up at Johnny, looking nearly drunk. Gheorghe took one hand off Johnny’s hip and moved it up to his forehead, as he continued to groan in pleasure. Johnny now arched his back, and working with a sense of urgency before Gheorghe’s cock retreated too much in size, he started to stroke his own cock, it only took a few up and down movements before he felt his whole body seizing up and his cock driving out his own load of cum all over Gheorghe’s chest. The intensity of the expulsion was so strong that the first volley landed on Gheorghe’s chin, the creamy white thread hanging off the end. Johnny felt his body jack forwarded multiple times until he finally started to settle down, and catch his breath. He could not stop mumbling, “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

Time stopped for a second, and everything was silent...Johnny motionless sitting on Gheorghe, his hands resting on Gheorghe’s chest, Gheorghe lying below him unmoving, one hand on Johnny’s hip, the other on his forehead...and their eyes locked together, and they both knew this was right, this was where they should be, that they were one. These seconds in time happened on occasion, not always during sex, but they always reinforced in each of them the knowledge that they had made the right decision, that they belonged together.

Johnny fell forward onto Gheorghe’s chest, his hot sticky cum rubbing between them, mingling with Gheorghe’s chest hair. Gheorghe’s arms wrapped around Johnny’s back and they fell into a deep kiss, and Johnny felt Gheorghe slide out of him. He always had this instant second of disconnect when that happened, as if part of himself had gone missing, but he had the satisfaction of knowing that the part was never that far away. Johnny inched down and licked his own cum off Gheorghe’s chin, lapping it into his mouth, and then rejoining Gheorghe to share the sacred seed in a deep kiss.

They lay like this for some time, both regaining a sense of reality that had been lost for a bit, the warm afternoon sun bathing them through the window.

“Shower again,” Johnny said with a chuckle.

“Hmm, not yet, I like to just feel you on top of me,” Gheorghe weakly protested as he tightened his arms around Johnny’s back.

“Ye must be getting hungry, like. I’m starvin’,” Johnny replied.

“OK, OK, we shower again and go get food. You always seem to be starving.”

“Well, with these types of workouts,” Johnny retorted as a half grin caught the side of his mouth.

Johnny rolled off of Gheorghe, and they got up and padded towards the shower again.

\-----

“So what do ya wanna have for dinner?” Johnny asked, adding, “Maybe we can have a small walk around the town centre before, grab a pint somewhere.”

“We could go back to that pub we went to when we had our marriage,” Gheorghe replied.

“Aye.”

“I am OK to eat any type of food, but maybe we try something we do not usually have at home. Maybe Italian or something like that,” Gheorghe said returning to Johnny’s original question.

“You know me, I am not for all that foreign food, tastes weird ta me,” Johnny explained.

“You like pasta I make, Italian is pasta, you will like it I am sure,” Gheorghe said trying to convince Johnny.

“OK, we’ll try Italian then, maybe the hotel front desk can recommend somethin’, like.”

They finished dressing in their clean clothes and headed out the door. Johnny was amazed at how relaxed he felt, how calm he was. He had to admit to himself that maybe Nan was right, that they needed this small break. He noticed that Gheorghe seemed relaxed too, a slight smile permanently on his face. Even the banter they normally had between themselves felt lighter and funnier.

They got the name of an Italian restaurant from the front desk, only a 10 minute walk away. It was the same woman who had checked them in, and she seemed just as enthralled with them as she had been when they arrived, and eagerly helped them find a nice restaurant, letting them know that this place was very intimate. She even called and made a reservation for them at 6:30 pm. This gave them an hour to walk around and have a pint.

They wandered around the city centre for a short bit, and they found the pub that they had stopped in after their marriage at the Registry Office, now nearly a year ago to the date. Johnny was surprised when he started to feel all nostalgic about the event, which had really been nothing more than listening to the registry clerk say some words, and signing some papers. As they leaned against the bar waiting for their turn to be served, he caught out of the corner of his eye, Gheorghe playing with his ring finger. They did not have rings, had never really discussed them, but watching Gheorghe made him wonder if they should have. The thought fleeted from his mind when the bartender asked for their order.

The pub was quite crowded, to be expected as it was a Saturday evening in the middle of the summer, and there were lots of locals and tourists in town. They were able to find a small table near a window and sat down at an angle to each other with their pints, one of their knees touching under the table. Even after nearly three years they liked to be touching each other in some way or another, whether it was their knees under the table, their thighs if they were sitting beside each other on the sofa, or more obvious touching if they were alone in the lounge at home...it was as if there was a magnetic force that was pulling them towards each other.

“Well, here is to us,” Gheorghe said raising his glass.

Johnny replied by tilting his head slightly as he raised his glass to his mouth.

They sat mainly in silence while they finished their pints, occasionally one or the other discretely brushing or resting a hand on the leg of the other under the table, just enjoying being in each other’s company, enjoying a respite from the fixed schedule of the farm. They both felt odd not having to check the clock to know if the next feeding or watering was due, so much so that they nearly forgot about the restaurant reservation and had to briskly walk to get there on time.

It was a nice cozy place, intimate had been the word the hotel clerk had used. Johnny felt out of place for certain, he though Gheorghe probably felt so too, but maybe for other reasons. They were shown to a table and given menus including a wine list, and then were told of the daily specials and some other options on a chalkboard on the wall. Johnny thought the whole thing seemed unbelievably confusing, and was not sure where to start, it was bad enough just trying to remember the options that the waiter had said. He thought best to look at the menu in front of him and hopefully he could find something to eat listed there.

“Do you want to have wine,” Gheorghe interrupted Johnny’s focused attention to the menu.

“What?...Oh, ok, maybe, you can choose,” he rambled.

He could tell Gheorghe was watching him closely and this made him even more nervous, though he knew it should not have, he knew Gheorghe would never do anything to make it worse and would only ever be looking to help. Gheorghe had only ever been looking out for his best interest for three years now, and Johnny blushed as the thought flitted across his mind. He regained his composure and said, “Ta.”

“What are you thanking me for?” asked Gheorghe.

“Oh, for ordering the wine, like...maybe everything, like,” he replied. Neither of them was still great on expressing their emotions verbally though both were much improved, but Johnny knew Gheorghe understood what he meant, and Gheorghe replied with the loveliest smile that enveloped his whole face. Johnny blushed again, and lowered his head back down to the menu.

Johnny found a simple pasta dish that suited his taste, Gheorghe was a bit more adventurous and ordered a veal scaloppini, they added a bottle of the house red, which suited their budget and was not that bad at all in either of their opinions. They left the restaurant feeling sated and happy. Johnny thought to himself that Italian food was really not that bad.

They strolled back to the hotel in the late evening glow, the sun setting in the west but blocked by the higher buildings of the city. Life for this instant felt slow, there was no rush, there was no demands being made, no deadlines or schedules to follow. Johnny, for a moment, felt that all his life had been worth it if it had happened to bring him to this spot, right here, right now. He reflexively reached out and took Gheorghe’s hand and held it for a few moments as they walked, Gheorghe squeezed back. Another moment in their life when words were not needed, their joining of hands for a moment saying everything that needed to be said. They let their hands drift apart and continued the lazy walk back to the hotel.

\-----

As they were a few floors up the setting late evening sun still bathed their room in its light. After tossing off their shoes, they both jumped onto the bed, which was in a bit of a shambles from their earlier adventures there. The duvets and pillows in crisp white sheets glowed a soft orange hue, and there was a definite warmth in them that had been captured from the sun. They pushed up the pillows and Johnny leaned into them, and Gheorghe lying beside him, laid his head into Johnny’s shoulder. They sat like this for some time, and Gheorghe was not sure if they had maybe dozed off for a bit or not. The sun had set when Gheorghe sort of snapped out of his daze and the sky was a brilliant blue that trailed off darker the higher up the window he looked. He felt Johnny’s hand slowly rubbing along his shoulder back and forth, gentle and continuous like the pendulum of an old clock that has been swaying back and forth for years. Gheorghe found it soothing to the point of feeling he would doze off again, but he felt they could not sleep away this rare break so rolled a bit into Johnny and looked up at his face. Johnny’s eyes were closed but Gheorghe knew he was not asleep. Gheorghe brought his hand up and rubbed the side of Johnny’s face, using his thumb to knead into the soft cheek flesh. Johnny smiled and lazily opened his eyes and rolled his head towards Gheorghe and kissed him on the forehead.

“Faggot,” Johnny whispered. This was still their favourite term of endearment for each other, the foundation for its usage being established early on in their relationship.

Gheorghe smiled and felt a warm sensation crest over his body, as if the word Johnny just uttered had physical properties too.

“Fuck off, faggot,” Gheorghe replied.

Gheorghe loosened himself from Johnny’s arm and rolled further over and pushed himself upwards, and found Johnny’s lips and kissed them tenderly at first, but as the passion between them gained steam the kiss became more intense. Gheorghe took Johnny’s head in his hands and planted kisses on his cheeks, chin, and forehead, but constantly returned to his mouth. Johnny’s hands wrapped around Gheorghe pulling him in closer as they both inched downwards onto the bed. Now lying side by side, they continued to kiss intensely while hands started to explore the other parts of each other’s bodies, tugging at clothes that bound flesh that ached to be touched.

Slowly and with clumsy awkwardness they undressed each other while constantly returning in for kisses as each piece of clothing was discarded. Finally lying naked side by side their bodies could feel the joy of their warm flesh pressed closely into each other. Their cocks both now at near full attention. They continued this dance for a long length of time, no words, no shortness of breath, no groans or sighs, just tender but intense roaming of hands and pushing of lips into each other.

Gheorghe finally took Johnny’s head in his hand and looking right into his eyes, said, “I want you to rim me.”

Johnny readily agreed, nodding his head. Johnny inched his way down the bed as Gheorghe rolled onto his back. Johnny’s body from the waist down was now off the end of the bed but the bench there allowed him to crouch on his knees and still be able to reach Gheorghe. Johnny moved his arms forward and scoped them under Gheorghe’s knees and he pushed upwards and Gheorghe instinctively raised his knees. Johnny then lowered his head into Gheorghe’s crotch and gave his hard cock a lick from the bottom just above his balls all the way to top, lingering on the exposed tip that now showed above the pushed back foreskin. He swirled his tongue there for a bit causing Gheorghe to shudder and dart a hand onto Johnny’s shoulder as if to steady them both.

Johnny slowly moved downwards, using his tongue to swirl and lick both of Gheorghe’s balls, taking each one into his mouth for a gentle suck. After giving Gheorghe’s ball the attention they needed and watching them start their climb upwards, Johnny moved slowly downwards, working his tongue along Gheorghe’s taint. Johnny took long strokes with his tongue and Gheorghe quivered with each lick.

Gheorghe felt his body tensing up and his head getting light as Johnny worked his way downwards towards his asshole. He could not control the spasms of pleasure that ran through his body as Johnny worked his magic. Gheorghe felt Johnny push up on his thighs, and instinctively he wrapped his arms under his upper legs and pulled them upwards, his whole body rocking backwards and his ass rising up to meet Johnny’s waiting tongue. Johnny had adjusted himself to a more comfortable position lying on the bed with just his feet now hanging off the bench at the end. Gheorghe waited with anticipation, and waited, and waited...he knew Johnny was right there, he could feel his hot breath...”Fuck,” Gheorghe finally spit out, and Johnny plunged his tongue into his asshole as if the “Fuck” had been the invitation he was waiting for. Gheorghe now groaned and hissed loudly, as Johnny using his hands to further part Gheorghe’s ass cheeks, aggressively worked his tongue over, around and in Gheorghe’s asshole. Streaks of bright light seemed to be flashing in front of Gheorghe’s eyes, and he wondered if there was a police car passing by the hotel, but that thought was extinguished instantaneously when Johnny took a finger and pushed it into his ass. “Fuck,” he hissed in ecstasy as Johnny pushed inward finding that special spot. Gheorghe tried to control his breathing but it was next to impossible when Johnny, pushing his legs further apart, moved his other hand up to grab hold of Gheorghe’s throbbing cock. Even though Johnny had no lube on his hand, the combined dry rubbing of his cock, Johnny’s finger up his ass and Johnny’s tongue still exploring around his hole, was more than enough to send Gheorghe over the edge, and after only a few minutes of Johnny’s ministrations, that was it and Gheorghe’s load was spraying all over his stomach and chest, and he wreathed and heaved for release from the intensity of it all...wanting it to end but wanting it to last forever at the same time.

“Poponar,” Gheorghe yelped when it was over, and he released his arms from behind his legs and they fell back onto the bed on each side of Johnny. Gheorghe occasionally used the Romania word for faggot when the intensity of the situation was too much, but as with their use of the English word faggot with each other, it had no negative connotations.

Johnny pulled his finger out and tilted his head up to watch the bewildered look that was on Gheorghe’s face, and he smiled. He used his other hand and rubbed Gheorghe’s cum all over his stomach and lower chest, he liked the way in matted down and made the hair there darken in colour.

“Come here,” Gheorghe finally said and Johnny crawled up over him and they kissed softly for a few moments. “Let me have my dessert now,” Gheorghe continued.

Johnny moved up with his legs on each side of Gheorghe, and positioned himself so he was sitting on Gheorghe’s chest. The slick, wet feeling of Gheorghe’s cum rubbing all over his ass made Johnny’s heart start to race and he felt his cock stiffen even more as the blood rushed into it. He inched forward a bit and was finally close enough so that Gheorghe could take him into his mouth. Gheorghe used one hand to pull down and guide Johnny’s cock into his mouth. Gheorghe then started to use his tongue to swirl the tip of Johnny’s cock as he closed his warm mouth around it. Gheorghe indicated with his free hand for Johnny to stack a few pillows behind his head, which made the task at hand much easier. Gheorghe started to move his head back and forth taking Johnny’s cock in and then letting it back out. Johnny moaned and shuddered as Gheorghe picked up the pace, this also caused Johnny to start rocking back and forward in sync with Gheorghe and allowed the distance of the entry and withdrawal of his cock in Gheorghe’s mouth to be increased.

Gheorghe loved the feeling of Johnny thrusting into his mouth, and Gheorghe knew exactly what to do with his tongue to maximise the pleasure for Johnny. Gheorghe felt Johnny’s body stiffen, and knew he was getting close. He took his hands and planted them firmly on Johnny’s ass so that Johnny could not pull out too far. He tighten the grip of his mouth around Johnny’s cock and sucked harder, as Johnny, now nearly flailing, continued to rock back and forth. Gheorghe felt Johnny freeze in position on his last movement in and then felt the warm, salty cum fill the back of his mouth as it came shooting out of Johnny’s pulsating cock. Luckily he had just breathed in so was able to hold his breath for a moment while Johnny worked through his climax. Johnny pulled out quickly, and Gheorghe swallowed most of the load, letting it slide down his throat, exhaling through his nose right after. It was now Johnny’s turn to slide down and join in the sacred exchange as Gheorghe kissed him deeply sharing the seed that was left in his mouth with him.

They didn’t bother to shower, and just curled up around each other, sated for the moment, both in a dreamlike state of bliss. Sleep came quickly as arms intertwined with arms, legs with legs, and bodies pressed closely into one another.

\-----

Johnny woke up to find the night table lamp on, its soft glow casting a shadowy haze around the room, very much like dusk in the fields back at the farm, you could see objects but details were scarce. Johnny looked over to see Gheorghe close by but leaning up against the headboard flipping through the complimentary magazine from the room that showed what’s on and what to do in Bradford.

“Can’t sleep, my faggot,” asked Johnny, his eyes still a bit blurry.

“I woke up, had to go to bathroom and when I came back just started looking at this magazine. I am fine.”

“Anything interesting, like?”

“I do not know, seems to be about shopping mainly, I do not really like to shop, you know that,” Gheorghe explained.

“Is there something we should visit in the mornin’ maybe, b’fore we go back home?” Johnny asked

“Maybe, we look together tomorrow.”

For some reason that Johnny did not understand, his heart was melting for this dear, sweet man, his sweet Gheorghe, his sweet faggot, who never seemed to pressure, never seemed to demand, who always wanted to give. Johnny knew this was looking at him through rose coloured glasses, as Gheorghe could be stubborn, did make demands, and could take when he wanted to, but at this moment all those things seemed in the peripheral and all Johnny could see was the tender, loving core that he had fallen hopelessly in love with over three years ago.

Johnny knew that he and Gheorghe were still quite young, in their primes in many ways, but he was still surprised to feel his dick swelling between his legs as he stared at Gheorghe, with, he was sure, his heart so plain to see on his sleeve...well he was not wearing a sleeve, so on his arm.

He inched over towards Gheorghe and rubbed his hand along the side of his leg, and leant in and kissed his thigh. Gheorghe looked down and smiled, and placed the magazine back on the nightstand, and with one hand tousled Johnny’s hair. Johnny saw Gheorghe stop for a second and look deeply at him, confirming what Johnny already knew, that Gheorghe could read what was in his mind and heart, that words were not needed for Gheorghe to know what Johnny was feeling.

Gheorghe pulled Johnny up towards him and embraced him in a tight, long hug, rocking gently in the soft glow of the light.

“I am happy I am here,” Gheorghe whispered into Johnny’s ear.

“I am happy you are here too. I don’t know where I’d be without ya,” Johnny replied, squeezing Gheorghe tighter.

“Me either,” Gheorghe agreed his voice slightly breaking.

Big words and large shows of emotions were not their thing, but neither was crying or tears, though both sometimes were so caught up in the emotions of their relationship and love, that they sometimes could not help themselves, and Johnny knew that Gheorghe was near one of those moments now.

Johnny rolled sideways and pulled Gheorghe with him, and they kissed deeply while still embraced in their tight hug. In this position Johnny gently thrust his hips forward pushing his now nearly erect cock into Gheorghe’s. He was not surprised to find that Gheorghe’s cock was just as engorged. They rolled and swayed like this for sometime before Gheorghe finally pulled them up into a sitting position.

Still dropping kisses onto each other’s faces, necks and shoulders, and their arms pulling them closer so that their chests at times touched, their journey of lovemaking continued. Their legs were now partly pulled up with one of Gheorghe’s on top on one side, and one of Johnny’s on top on the other, allowing their cocks to rub up against each other. After some time Gheorghe finally pulled one arm forward from around Johnny’s back and dropped it down between them, taking both their hard cocks in his big hand and stroking them loosely. Gheorghe moved away from his kisses and leaning forward slightly, he opened his mouth and dropped a large glob a spit downward towards their now firmly held cocks. Johnny followed suit so there was enough of their combined spittle to create sufficient slickness so that Gheorghe’s hand glided more smoothly over their engorged manhoods. Gheorghe continued his ministrations, gliding up and down in slow but firm motions, gradually picking up the pace. They were no longer kissing, their free hands loosely resting on the other’s shoulders. Their eyes locked together now and this is how they spoke...letting each other know where they were on their combined journey to the climax. Johnny rolled his tongue out of his mouth, and moaned softly as Gheorghe slid his strong hand down their cocks. Up again, and Johnny inhaled, both their breathing now falling in sync with Gheorghe’s movements. Gheorghe moved his head back slightly, taking a sharp breath but never loosing eye contact with Johnny. Down more swiftly and tighter this time. Up again, Johnny’s inhale became staggered and he could not help himself pushing his hips up ever so slightly trying to follow the motion of Gheorghe’s hand. Their legs and torsos glistened with sweat in the low light, and both could not control the involuntary spasms that ran through their limbs. Down again, Gheorghe’s mouth fell open and Johnny knew they were both close, both on the edge, their eyes clearly conveying the message. Up again and Johnny’s face cringed, he knew that he could hold it no longer, his expression let Gheorghe know, and with a clean solid downward motion Gheorghe tightened his grip around their cocks and pushed deep down right to the bases. Just at the moment Gheorghe’s hand stopped Johnny’s cum sprang forth upward, followed a millisecond later by Gheorghe’s, the combined spray shooting high like a geyser in wave after wave as they both arched backwards, their pelvises pushing upwards, the orgasm crashing over their bodies in unison. The cum dropped back down coating their cocks and Gheorghe’s hand that still rested around the base of them. They leaned forward resting their heads on each other’s shoulders, unable to move for a moment, frozen in ecstasy. Their laboured breaths slowly returned to normal, and finally Gheorghe pulled up his head and kissed Johnny gently on the neck, and whispered in his ear, “My own faggot.” Johnny smiled, with that half smirk Gheorghe was so fond of, and half nodded his head, in that fake chaste manner that made Gheorghe want to kiss him again. Gheorghe took his hand that was still loosely resting around the base of their now semi erect cocks, and brought it up, and took a large lick of the cum that was covering it, and Johnny followed suit and also took a lick. They then joined lips in that sacred ritual and kissed longingly, letting their combined seed nourish them both.

Gheorghe rubbed the remainder of the cum from his hand across his chest, the hair there now a ruffled mess of cum and sweat from before, and cum and sweat from just now. It was a bit uncomfortable in places as the previously dried cum stuck and was pulling at his chest and stomach hairs.

“I think we need to take shower,” Gheorghe suggested.

“Aye, probably right,” replied Johnny.

They both got up and plodded over to the bathroom. Johnny started the shower and after it warmed up they got in together, again. Without words this time they lathered up the soap, cleaned themselves and each other in gentle motions, and let the water wash it all away. They towelled dried themselves, each offering a towel corner to the other where needed...”Here, let me get your back,”...”Aye, the back of your hair is still dripping.”

They headed back to the room, and Gheorghe half heartedly sorted out the duvets and pillows. The room felt a bit stuffy, so they opened the window on the side a bit, and they could hear the late night revelry of the youth of Bradford as the clubs and bars closed.

Gheorghe fell face first onto the bed with a happy thud. Johnny could sense that Gheorghe was feeling sated and tired. Johnny laid down beside him, his upper torso perpendicular to Gheorghe, and rested his head in the middle of Gheorghe’s back, looking downward towards his ass and legs. It was not long before Johnny heard and felt the soft rhythmic breathing of Gheorghe sleeping, he knew it well. The bedside lamp was still on and its light cascaded across Gheorghe’s darker skin, making it seem like he had a very deep tan, it also caught the spray of hair that fanned out just above the top of Gheorghe’s ass crack, making the brown hair seem blond like, especially where it faded away a few inches higher up. Johnny lay there inches from this spot and gently swirled his fingers around in the short tufts of hair, realising this was probably his favourite part of Gheorghe’s body...there was something so intimate about this spot, no one else got to touch it, or very rarely see it, it was Johnny’s spot and it fascinated him. Johnny finally dozed off his fingers still resting on this special spot and his head safely cradled in Gheorghe’s back. 

\----

Johnny awoke when the light started to peak around the corner of the blinds on the windows, bathing the room in a soft morning glow. They were so used to getting up early that their body’s internal clocks had been programmed that way, so it was a very rare occasion indeed when they did not wake up at this very early hour. They had moved around in the night in their sleep and Gheorghe now lay beside him on his back, snoring lightly, the duvet pushed down around his lower legs, and just the white sheet draped casually over part of his lower torso and covering his midsection down. Johnny leaned up on his elbow and just watched contently as Gheorghe slept, his furry chest moving slowly up and down, one arm laying upwards above his head, one leg on a slight angle to the other. He looked gorgeous to Johnny, and he could not understand how or why he had been so lucky to have him. Johnny was not overly reflective, but at times like these when he was alone with his thoughts, his mind sometimes wandered and he could not help but question how he had been so fortunate, especially since he had spent the last 10 years before he met Gheorghe aiming his life towards being a major fuck up.

Gheorghe stirred a bit but did not wake, and Johnny hoped for a bit more time just watching the man he loved in this blissful state.

After a few more minutes, Johnny noticed that Gheorghe’s morning wood was gently pushing the white sheet upwards, and he could not help himself from gently peeling back the sheet exposing Gheorghe’s thick cock already at half attention. He was so tempted, so very tempted to lean down and take it in his mouth but he knew that would awake Gheorghe for certain, and he also thought that it was not that often that Gheorghe got to sleep in a bit later, so he wanted him to have that chance on their little one day getaway.

So Johnny leaned back and took some more time to just take in Gheorghe in all his glory, to quench his thirst with this vision that lay in front of him. As he lay their staring, he noticed that Gheorghe’s pubic hair was lighter than the hair on his head, somewhat of a strawberry brown colour, he had never really registered that before in his mind, Johnny also felt Gheorghe had the most beautifully shaped cock with a nice mushroom shaped head, the nicest he had ever seen he thought, but again, he had never really paid much attention to other guy’s cocks in the past. In truth he had not paid attention to a lot in the past and he was happy now that he was, happy that Gheorghe had taught him to. Whether it was moutains or vistas or Gheorghe's cock, Johnny was now happy that he was finally leaning to appreciate them for what they were. Johnny leant forward, trying not to touch Gheorghe and took a deep breath from near his bush and cock, inhaling that deep musky scent that he knew so well, a scent that only belonged to Gheorghe, hoping to imprint it in his mind forever. After a while, not being able to help himself, he gently reached out and ever so softly grazed the length of Gheorghe’s cock and it bobbed to his touch. Gheorghe stirred again and Johnny knew it would not be long before he awoke, and his time for voyeuristic gazing would be over.

Suddenly an idea sprung into Johnny’s mind and he reach back behind him to the nightstand that was on his side of the bed, and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squeezing a generous amount onto his hand, he smeared his asshole with it pushing as much up into his hole as his fingers could. He wiped his hand on the corner of the bed sheet and replaced the bottle on the nightstand. The action had caused Johnny’s cock to spring to attention and his heart rate picked up a pace, but as he wanted this to be a surprise he tried to calm himself down by taking a couple of deep controlled breaths.

He leaned over and gently kissed Gheorghe on the mouth, this finally causing Gheorghe to wake, and he grinned up at Johnny and said, “Good morning.”

“Mornin', faggot,” Johnny replied, leaning in only a few inches from Gheorghe’s face.

Gheorghe then made a large yawn and stretched his whole body, reaching his arms back up behind his head, as they came down he brushed one hand against his cock, his morning erection bobbing up and down again. Men grabbing for their morning wood was the norm, so Johnny took no notice of it.

Johnny gently rolled over on top of Gheorghe, who then wrapped his arms around Johnny’s back and squeezed him close into his chest. Johnny planted another kiss on Gheorghe’s lips. He felt their cocks rubbing together which caused their morning erections to stiffen up a bit. He then took Gheorghe’s head between his two hands and staring him in the eyes said, “Ya know I do love ya. I know we don’t say it often but today’s our marriage day anniversary, so I want to say it. Don’t have a wrapped gift for ya, but I want to give you something.” Gheorghe who had been shyly smiling at Johnny as he spoke, now had a quizzical look cross his face. Johnny inched his way upwards along Gheorghe’s body, letting his legs drop down on each side, Gheorghe’s hands sliding down his back. Johnny reached behind and angling Gheorghe’s now quite hard cock, pushed himself back down, Gheorghe’s cock sliding deep into him in one motion. Johnny took a deep breath still watching Gheorghe, and let his body relax around Gheorghe’s manhood now lodged in his ass. Johnny knew this was a gift as much for himself as it was for Gheorghe, but he still hoped it would convey the message he wanted to give. Gheorghe was caught off guard, the look on his face saying it all. The movement pushed Gheorghe’s foreskin down as he entered Johnny, and he groaned and bucked slightly when his cock was fully enveloped inside Johnny’s tight warm ass. Gheorghe could only barely utter, “I love you too,” before they were both lost in the motions. Johnny started to push himself up and down, sliding along Gheorghe’s torso, feeling the friction between their bodies lessen as they both started to sweat. Gheorghe tightly wrapped his arms around Johnny’s torso and with a heave he pushed them both upwards so that they were now chest to chest in an upright sitting position. Gheorghe anchored his legs outward a little bit to keep them steady, while Johnny moved his legs, with some effort, so that they were now wrapped around Gheorghe’s waist. Johnny’s head was now slightly higher than Gheorghe’s, and he looked down with love, passion and desire, into the eyes of the man he had married one year ago this day. In this position Johnny was able to bounce himself up and down on Gheorghe’s hard cock with the help of the mattress. “I love ya...I love ya...I love ya,” Johnny mumbled in a low gargled voice over and over, as he felt Gheorghe’s cock penetrate deep inside of him. With each bounce he tried to push down harder to get Gheorghe even deeper inside. Gheorghe’s eyes were now filled with tears, and he hugged Johnny even closer to him, as if trying to force their bodies to meld into one. Johnny felt Gheorghe tense up, and knew that he was about to climax, but Johnny was also near the edge. The emotions of the moment combined with his own movements and Gheorghe’s tight grip were causing his hard cock to be rubbed in the tight space between their sweaty stomachs, and this was about to trigger his own climax. Johnny made one more bounce upward, and quickly planting a deep kiss on Gheorghe’s mouth, felt his own cock release its load up between their bodies as he came back down on Gheorghe’s cock. His ass muscles clenched as he was going through his own orgasm, and he felt Gheorghe shudder below him as he released his load into Johnny. They were both shaking involuntarily and grabbed onto each other’s sweaty bodies, their lips still locked in a kiss. Finally in need of air their lips separated and both gasped inward as their heads moved to rest forehead to forehead. They stayed like that for some time, savouring the moment but also literally incapable of moving.

Gheorghe finally let out a deep sigh as his body relaxed and his arms loosened from around Johnny. “Thank you,” he said.

“For what?” asked Johnny his voice low and rumbling as if he had just woken up.

“For being you, for being my...um, husband...is that right word?”

“I don’t know...never thought about it...I guess,” Johnny replied, as he pondered a thought that had never before crossed his mind.

_Yes, husbands...that was the right word...husbands that were deeply in love and devoted to each other._

\-----

The hotel restaurant had a nice breakfast buffet which they indulged themselves in after finally getting up, showering and packing up their bags. By the time they had finished it was nearing 10 am, and they knew they would have to be heading back home. They had told Deirdre they would be back by lunch, so she would have something prepared for them to eat. They checked out of the hotel, walked to the car park, and paid the parking charge and were back on their way home by 10:30 am.

“So what did ya think of Bradford,” asked Johnny as he drove out of the city towards the main road home.

“I did not get to see much of it, but I can tell people there is very nice hotel room that we stayed in,” Gheorghe replied with a chuckle, which soon Johnny joined in on.

\-----

Back at the farm just before noon, they tossed their bags in their room upstairs after coming into the house and hollering to Deirdre, who was in the kitchen, that they were home.

As they came back down the small stairs, and pushed open the door to the dining room, they saw Deirdre was placing some plates around the table. She was not looking at them, but she had heard the door open, so she started talking, “Wheel your Dad in from the lounge, John, and the beasts need...,” but then stopped. She had raised her head and was now looking at the two of them standing just outside the door at the bottom of the stairs, “What are you two up to, why are you both standing there grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats? Was Bradford that nice?”

“Aye, Nan, could not have been better,” replied Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> There are several reasons for writing this, and I am sure some will be obvious. Hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> There is a paragraph in the story about wedding rings, and this actually ties into another long Post-Canon story that I have written, but that is not published, so it may seem out of place but I have written Johnny & Gheorghe in the post-canon universe that I have created for them.
> 
> Remarks, Questions, or Feedback, either positive or negative, happily accepted in the comments section.


End file.
